Commonly, in the retail business, floor space is necessary for providing an acceptable display of item for sale. In order to provide substantial floor space the items must be displayed not only in an attractive orderly manner but they also have to maintain a safe customer environment as well as providing accessibility to the items. A substantially effective way to organize the items is to provide shelving in which the items are placed. Shelving allows the items to be stored and displayed off the floor thereby providing the necessary floor space needed. Placing items on shelves may be found to be unsafe and inefficient since obtaining the items from the shelves could prove to be unsafe and difficult since an employee or such must raise his or her self to the level of the shelf to take down or put up the item(s).
Another way of maximising floor space is to raise the item(s) from the ground and hanging them from racks or hooks. Again the can prove to be difficult and unsafe in that, for the same reasons stated above, the employee has to reach up to the rack or hook to remove or replace the item(s).
Items can also be hung from the ceiling or walls but again could provide an unsafe environment and could prove to be difficult to access the item(s).
In view of the above examples, providing floor space in a retail outlet for bicycles is equally or perhaps more difficult. A first problem which may be caused by bicycles in the outlet is that there is generally a large number of bicycles on display since there are many different models, sizes and types of bicycles available. Also bicycles can be hard to display because bicycles need a stand in order to be in an upright or acceptable displaying position. Putting bicycles on shelves can be proved to be very difficult and unsafe because of the above reasons which provide bicycles with instability.